House of Renn
The House of Renn is a titled and landed house loyal to the Kingdom of Stormwind. Though the house primarily held land in the Redridge Mountains, under the sub-area of the Crestlands, it has since expanded its domain to include other smaller plots throughout the realm. The seat of power to House Renn is Rennagade Rock, which was seized during the GIlded Horn Offensive. The House originally claimed their land following the knighting of Madroy Renn by Duke Maxen Montclair. Since then, under the tyrannical rule of Ournomas Renn, the House has thinned bloodline -- all murdered -- though exponentially expanded from a barony to a county. Holdings The seat of the House of Renn lies in Rennagade Rock of The Crestlands in the northwestern Redridge Mountains. Baron Madroy Renn held Rennagade Rock time before he was slain by Lord Cerebis O'Shaunessy. After Madroy's death, the titles of Ridgewood fell to Ournomas Renn. History The farmers of House Renn were all but children of sorrow in the start of their lives. Poor, bulky men and women who worked tirelessly to fulfill their bills, pay their tax-man and to place the bread on the table. Originally, there were a multitude of the Renn family serving within the Stormwind Guard. Nearly every single one of them had enlisted at the proper time. The mother of the family was a Mage, while the father was a Paladin. The two were inseperable, serving in the same unit of the King's Army. However, on deployment, they were murdered in cold blood. This, however, was years prior to the Stormwind Guard. The bright path was ahead for the family as they near-unanimously served the King within the walls of Stormwind. Madroy, Katrina, Andarron and Ournomas had all served the First Regiment of Adroby Relindor's Stormwind Guard as sergeants, then officers. During this period, it was then that Bredegan Renn found his comfort within a shady circle. When it was Madroy who uncovered who the circle truly was, the demon Hexon revealed himself from the shade and slew Bredegan to impress upon the Renn family his intents. Hexon retreated, and was never heard from further. However, during the Stormwind Militia exodus, they followed the newly-throned Knight-Captain Lord Cerebis Loucelles to the ends of the earth. Though, this militia was called upon to serve as temple guard within the Clergy of the Holy Light. While the Paladins of this militia -- Cerebis, Aliaes, Madroy, Therionn and Flonz -- all were absolved and blessed in to the Order, Ournomas abstained and was given temporary placement as Head Spellmaster for the League of Lordaeron, placed by Cartres Portiave. This lasted roughly a fortnight before Demitria Rione was re-instated. Ournomas stepped down, and was honorably discharged. Though, at the same time, the Clergy's Temple Guard dissolved and was quickly beckoned by the eyes of Maxen Montclair. Those who remained loyal to the Paladin, Cerebis, enlisted as Privates within the First Regiment. Upon hearing news of this, Ournomas, as well as the rest of the Renns, followed suit in to the comforting arms of the First Regiment (Stormwind Army) of the Stormwind Army. This was an easy transition, as they were placed from the defensive order aforementioned, the First Regiment (Stormwind Guard). The First's campaign within the Barrens was a long and trecherous one, though none of the Renns were lost in the combat. Wallack, who was demented in some way in his psyche, had gone insane once the First landed within Stormwind once again. As they were relieved of duty for rest & recovery, Wallack had turned to necromancy within the crypts of Duskwood. In a teary-eyed battle, Wallack turned against his very family, and with a sob, Ournomas and Madroy held the vanguard that struck down their own brother. Shortly after this, Ismond Laldere honorably discharged Ournomas for mental recovery. They were forced to continue serving, and Ournomas found himself in love with a young, though imbalanced, woman. She wouldn't accept his love, and Ournomas was growing unstable by the minute. After everything he'd been through, how long it took him to be strong, how enduring he was through the pain. He resorted to a creation of Hexon, Flurin 'Felheart' Elheart. This construct turned Ournomas by the second, and Ournomas dipped his fingers -- though not his entire hand -- within the metaphorical pools of fel. With this, he forced the woman -- unnamed -- in to his arms, but even this could not tame her. Perhaps it was obsession, or pure insanity, that drove Ournomas to his wand. The young, mid-twenty aged Ournomas drew his own wand against Ambrynn and tore her apart from the inside, combusting her alive. His own sister, he struck down just for the sake of, in his mind, showing power to the woman he so craved. When she cowered, Ournomas only struck down the secretive Warlock of an Uncle, the one who had taken care of the family for years, Saltorius Renn. If Ournomas could've bested another wizard, perhaps the Warlock-girl would love him then? Over and over, Ournomas killed. At this point, perhaps it was just sheer bloodlust that drove him to it. Andarron was impaled on his blade, and so too was Aerdorn. All the while, the First had been on deployment, and there was no one to notice their deaths with the surviving Renns out, over the seas of Northrend. It was then that Ournomas requested re-instatement and transfer to the 117th Regiment: The Might of Stormrage. In this, Ournomas was quickly acknowledged for leadership and wisdom, as well as his aptitude for magic. Dubbed by Grand Marshal Aphel Shalah'aman, "The Magus Extraordinaire", Ournomas was elevated to Knight-Captain of the 117th Regiment of the Grand Alliance. All had seemingly been forgotten -- or never even noticed -- of Ournomas' crimes. Parallel to this, Madroy Renn had earned Knight-Lieutenant within the King's First Regiment. 'The Sword of Stormwind'. In these two, the House Renn was granted land of a Barony within the Crestlands. Knight-Captain Cerebis had retained his rank as the war-adviser of Maxen Montclair, and Cerebis seized control of the Crestlands, his own naming, of Redridge. Rennagarde Rock was then established as a barony within the county. This was the start of iHOUSE/i Renn Then came the war. With Cerebis becoming more malicious and bloodthirsty by the minute, the newly insane Paladin had seceeded himself, and the Crestlands, from the Kingdom of Stormwind. With House Renn sworn to Loucelles, they had no choice but to cast aside the King, betray Maxen Montclair, and initiate the Gilded Horn Offensive. With House Saevius ever-encroaching on Renn's lands, feuds were broken out internally. Even then, attempting to gain favor of the corrupt 'King' Cerebis Loucelles, Marcus Saevius, had snuck within First Regiment lines and burned an inn garrisoning a hundred First Regiment troops. There were no survivors, and they had burned alive. Once Cerebis fell ill, the entire offensive fell apart. Ournomas had vanished, and with the cease-fire, Maxen had pardoned all who wished to return in to the arms of the Alliance. No more bloodshed would be had. Ournomas had betrayed Cerebis, and without him to answer for the crimes, Madroy was beheaded in Cerebis' rage. With no one to Lord over House Renn, Cerebis summoned the young man, Bredegan Renn II. Again, Bredegan failed in finding Ournomas, and he too was put to the death -- carried out by Marcus Saevius. It was quickly surmised that no one could fulfill Cerebis' wishes like Ournomas could. So, with the blood of his kin, Ournomas was summoned back to hold the seat of House Renn. Months went by again, and in that time Ournomas had all but wiped out House Saevius all for the sake of his kin. The only portion of time that Ournomas left the seat of Renn was a brief one, as Barlinon Renn, Ournomas' son, took over. With Cerebis finding out, -- and at this point, serving Rennali Sunwhisper's Vestige of the Phoenix -- he found his way to Rennagade Rock and slew Barlinon in one fell swoop. As Ournomas looked around his house, he had wealth, he had servants and a keep. He'd earned a Viscounty proportion after taking House Saevius, and yet, only so few of his family remained. Murdered, cast out, exiled, executed, detained, all of them. All for him. Only a handful remained, but none of the original of his family. The last he served was Kelric Shieldheart & Maxen Montclair's Westfall Brigade of the First Regiment as Knight-Lieutenant before retiring. Many houses now step up to banner the Renn family, and what remains of the bloodline is now corrupt and tainted, though the house is still sat upon by Count Ournomas Renn, elevated after his seizure of the entirety of the Crestlands. ** This was a five year storyline, which everyone involved has grown up from adolescent years in to their adulthood. All characters involved are real players, real storylines. Tears were shed, memories are fond and writing was explosive. Thanks to all who participated, and I hope there's more to come. ~Ournomas. ** Known Members *Madroy Renn (Deceased, **) *Bredegan Renn (Deceased) *Bredegan Renn II (Deceased, **) *Ournomas Renn *Katrina Renn *Aerdorn Renn (Deceased, *) *Wallack Renn (Deceased, *) *Arthur Renn (Distant Cousin) *Andarron Renn (Deceased, *) *Saltorius Renn (Deceased, *) *Aubreigh Renn *Barlinon Renn (Deceased, **) *Ambrynn Renn (Deceased, *) *Mareleth Renn (Deceased) *Nathanor Renn (Missing) (**) denotes a murder by Cerebis Loucelles (*) denotes a murder by Ournomas Renn Bannermen House Russ House Black House Jerrian Renn Renn Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes